U.S. Pat. No. 1,871,113 ('113 Patent), issued to Comptor et al., discloses a Cup, Adherent through Mechanical Pressure. The '113 Patent describes a suction cup having a semispherical elastic member adapted to contact with a smooth surface and a semispherical metallic member positioned on an exterior surface of the elastic member having a rim adapted to press against the elastic member. A threaded screw passes through the elastic member and the metallic member and has its head fixed to the elastic member via an air-tight joint. The screw aids the user in varying the contact between the elastic and metallic members to control the suction within the elastic member when the latter is in contact with the smooth surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,319,727 ('727 Patent), issued to Duggan, discloses a Suction Cup Structure. The '727 Patent describes a suction cup structure having a body of resilient material provided with a suction face. The body has a spherical hole having substantially cylindrical openings at substantially diametrically opposite sides of the hole. One opening extends outwardly through the body to the exterior, and the other extends inwardly through the body to the suction face. A valve within the spherical hole, and outwardly extending opening closes the inwardly extending opening. The resiliency of the material permits distortion of the walls of the hold by the valve to establish communication between the inwardly extending opening and the exterior of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,882 ('882 Patent), issued to Rognon, discloses a Double Suction Cup Holder with Vacuum Control Valve. The '882 Patent describes a double suction cup holder in which the two suction cups are connected by a stem has a longitudinal air passageway through the stem connecting the two cups. A diametrical opening traverses the passageway and has a valve member rotatably mounted therein which has inter-communicating longitudinal and diametrical bores. When the valve is turned so that its diametrical bore communicates with the air passageway, the vacuum in the cups is spoiled releasing the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,990 ('990 Patent), issued to Belokin et al., discloses a Releasable Suction Cup Assembly. The '990 Patent describes certain releasable suction cup assemblies for use in supporting an object on a smooth surface are formed by a cup body which has a duct passing therethrough and a valve element for selectively opening the duct whereby the vacuum of the suction cup can be released for repositioning the suction cup. The valve extends through the duct and is threaded on one end to receive a threaded fastener which is used to move the valve element into a sealing position and to secure the suction cup to an object. The stem portion of the suction cup may have an annular slot therein and an expanded lip which is deformed outwardly by inserting a plug in the slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,752 ('752 Patent), issued to Trethewey, discloses a Suction Cup with Valve. The '752 Patent describes an axially repositionable cap mounted upon the stem portion of a suction cup. The axially repositionable cap is axially repositionable by axial and/or tilting movement relative to the stem to selectively close or open fluid communication between the concave space defined by the cup element of the suction cup and the ambient environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,501 ('501 Patent), issued to Belokin et al., discloses a Suction Cup Attachment Assembly. The '501 Patent describes certain releasable suction cup assemblies for use in supporting objects on smooth surfaces that are formed by a cup body which has a neck with a bore passing therethrough and a valve for selectively opening and dosing the bore. The valve extends through the bore and has a retainer on one end which moves the valve into a sealing position to secure the cup to the smooth surface and deformably wedges the neck against the object to secure the object to the suction cup. The vacuum of the suction cup can be released for repositioning the cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,806 ('806 Patent), issued to Adams, discloses a Suction Cup Sign Holder. The '806 Patent describes a suction sign holder having a suction cup and a tack element. The suction cup and tack element have mating surfaces between which a sign is held. The mating surfaces can be provided with a plurality of concentric grooves and ridges or other projections which mate together and frictionally hold a sign therebetween. The shaft of the tack element can be provided with a raised rib or a groove disposed on the shaft of the tack at an angle. The rib may additionally have a sloping leading edge and a perpendicular trailing edge such that the shaft is easily inserted yet resists backing out of the bore.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,521 ('521 Patent), issued to Land, et al., discloses a Quick Release and Bayonet Connector for a Suction Cup. The '521 Patent describes a quick release mount for a suction cup and a locking member for releasably locking the suction cup within a housing. The suction cup mount includes a bayonet coupling which is attached to the suction cup. The bayonet coupling is received within a space located within the housing. The housing further includes a pair of semi-circular flanges for securing the bayonet coupling within the space. The locking member selectively engages the bayonet coupling when the bayonet coupling is moved from an unlocked position to a locked position. The housing also includes a button coupled to the locking member that can release the locking member from engagement with the bayonet coupling and permit unlocking of the bayonet coupling from the housing.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0275104 authored by Tell describes a handling device for handling foodstuff, comprising a suction cup and a docking piece supporting the suction cup. The suction cup is removably attached to the docking piece, which piece comprises a drive nozzle inserted into the suction cup attached to the docking piece for ejecting a fluid from the drive nozzle inside of the suction cup. The suction cup comprises a drive opening for receiving the drive nozzle of the docking piece. An outlet nozzle has at least one constriction which outlet nozzle is aligned with the drive nozzle so that the drive nozzle and the outlet nozzle cooperate to form an ejector, and a suction opening for applying a suction force provided by the ejector to a surface of the foodstuff to be handled.
The prior art perceives a need for a consumer product or toy ensemble comprising an consumer product (e.g. toy) housing, a suction cup formation, a relief valve formation, and an optional collar element basically arranged to allow ease of removal from a smooth surface and which can support the weight of the consumer product ensemble by way of particularly structured components as summarized in more detail hereinafter.